User talk:Gobi-Aoi
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Non-alien Creatures Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse something you need to be aware of an anon user 89.207.208.8‎ has been causing a spate of vandalism on ASW I have blocked him for 3 months Im guessing he will come here if he does warn him or B.o.S (Block on site)--Owen1983 20:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat rights! Thank you, man! I wasn't expecting a promotion yet, thank you very much : ) BlueFrackle 13:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Goodness Gracious What a dispicable profile and mindset you have. This wiki doesn't even hold truth in it; there are no encyclopediac verifications or dates, on infoboxes of all the made-up monsters. Good Riddance, HiddenVale (talk) 23:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I do rule this shit, also u mispelled "despicable".--面白い 18:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) You're back Hello Gobi! Great to see you're back, wikia had left me in charge of NAC for the past weeks. This new layout is temporary, until I find something better. Hope you don't mind some other minor changes too. I'd be glad to discuss everything with you if you wish, I'm working on a FAQ page I was planning to add in a few days, but we can discuss this later. See you around, and welcome back! -- BlueFrackle (talk) 14:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC)